Gachi de Katouze!
'Gachi de Katouze! '(ガチで勝とうゼッ!) là bài hát mở đầu thứ nhất của loạt phim Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật ガチで勝とうゼッ！ (Never give up! Never give up! リーヨ！) (Never give up! Never give up! リーヨ！) ずっと探してた わかり合える人 お前らと出逢える日を オレは待ってたんだっ！ やっとみつかった　(HEY! HEY! HEY!) マジになれる友 超絶な信頼関係 オレたちなら勝てるっ！ (リーヨ！) 負ける事など考えないし 負けたとしたって諦めないし 泥にまみれる位で良いぜ 最後に皆と笑っていたいぜ！ 先にある勝利の為に 努力惜しまない探究心！ 気合入れろ！ 休む暇など 無い無い無い無い　無い無い無い無い 無い無い無い無い　無い無い無い無い EVERY BODY FIGHT!! オレたちは今この瞬間 Never give up! 絶対に負けねぇ！ ここにきた理由は Never give up! 「勝つため」だっ！ Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) オレたち (オレたち) ガチで勝ちにっ！ Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) オレたち (オレたち) ガチで！ガチで！ガガガ！ガチで勝とうゼッ！ Romaji GACHI de katou ZE! (Never give up! Never give up! Riiyo!) (Never give up! Never give up! Riiyo!) zutto sagashiteta wakari aeru hito omae rato de aeru hi wo ORE wa mattetanda! yatto mitsukatta (HEY! HEY! HEY!) MAJI ni nareru tomo chouzetsu na shinrai kankei OREtachi nara kateru! (RIIYO!) makeru kotonado kangaenai shi maketa toshitatte akiramenai shi doro ni mamireru kurei dei ise saigo ni minna to waratteita ise! saki ni aru shouri no tameni doryoku oshimanai tankyuushin! kiai irero! yasumu hikinado nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai EVERY BODY FIGHT! OREtachi wa ima kono shunkan Never give up! zettai ni makenee! koko ni kita riyuu wa Never give up! "katsu tame" da! Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) OREtachi (OREtachi) GACHI de kachi ni! Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) OREtachi (OREtachi) GACHI de! GACHI de! GAGAGA! GACHI de katou ZE! Bản dịch Anh ngữ= Let's win with a slam! (Never give up! Never give up! Riyo!) (Never give up! Never give up! Riyo!) I was always searching for people I could come to understand I've been waiting for the day when I could meet you! I've finally found them (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Friends I can be real with Our transceding relationship of trust We can win this! (Riyo!) I can't think about losing Even I did lose, I won't give up It's fine if I have to get covered in mud I want to be laughing with everyone to the very end! For the victory that lies ahead My inquisitive heart will always push on! Put some spirit on it! There is no time to rest None none none none none none none none None none none none none none none none EVERYBODY FIGHT ! At this very moment Never give up! We'll never give up! The reason we came here is Never give up! We're here to win! Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) We (We) We'll win with a slam! Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) We (We) With a slam! With a slam! Slam slam slam! Let's win with a slam! Bản dịch Việt ngữ Hãy chiến thắng thật vang dội! (Never give up! Never give up! Riyo!) (Never give up! Never give up! Riyo!) Tôi luôn tìm kiếm những người bạn mà tôi có thể thấu hiểu Tôi đang chờ đợi ngày tôi có thể gặp các bạn! Cuối cùng tôi đã tìm được họ (HEY! HEY! HEY!) Những người bạn mà tôi có thể tin cậy Chúng ta đã vượt qua cả mối quan hệ tin tưởng Chúng ta có thể chiến thắng điều đó! (Riyo!) Tôi không thể nghĩ tới việc thua cuộc Dù có thua, tôi cũng sẽ không từ bỏ Người dính đầy bùn đất cũng chẳng sao Tôi muốn sát cánh bên mọi người cho đến phút cuối cùng Vì chiến thắng đang nằm ở phía trước Con tim của tôi sẽ luôn thúc đẩy Phấn chấn lên! Không có thời gia để nghỉ ngơi đâu! None none none none none none none none None none none none none none none none EVERYBODY FIGHT! Tại thời điểm này (Never give up!) Chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ! Lý do chúng ta ở đây là Chúng ta ở đây để chiến thắng! Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Chúng ta (chúng ta) sẽ chiến thắng thật vang dội! Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Oh yeah! (Oh yeah!) Chúng ta (chúng ta) Chiến thắng vang dội! Vang dội! Vang dội và vang dội! Hãy chiến thắng thật vang dội! Lời nhạc (Bản đủ) Tiếng Nhật ガチで勝とうゼッ! (Never give up! Never give up!リーヨ!) (Never give up! Never give up!リーヨ!) ずっと探してた わかり合える人 お前らと出逢える日を オレは待ってたんだっ! やっとみつかった(HEY! HEY! HEY!) マジになれる友 超絶な信頼関係 オレたちなら勝てるっ!(リーヨ!) 負ける事など考えないし 負けたとしたって諦めないし 泥にまみれる位で良いぜ 最後に皆と笑っていたいぜ! 先にある勝利の為に 努力惜しまない探究心! 気合入れろ! 休む暇など 無い無い無い無い無い無い 無い無い無い無い無い無い 無い無い無い無い EVERY BODY FIGHT!! オレたちは今この瞬間 Never give up! 絶対に負けねぇ! ここにきた理由は Never give up! 「勝つため」だっ! Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) オレたち(オレたち) ガチで勝ちにっ! Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) オレたち(オレたち) ガチで!ガチで!ガガガ!ガチで勝とうゼッ! あの日からぎゅっと 握りしめている お前らと誓った夢が もう少しで叶う! ここが正念場!(HEY! HEY! HEY!) 最後の最後まで 究極の粘り見せて なんとしても勝つんだっ!(リーヨ!) どこで起きるかドンデン返し 何が起こるかは分かんないし それが人生だ!慌てるな 周り良く見ろ!一人じゃないさ 誰のため?自分のため… そして大事な仲間のため…! 先手必勝!! いつも必ず 毎回毎回毎回毎回 毎回毎回毎回毎回 手は抜かない! 大丈夫!みんなついてる! Stand up! Get up! 何度も立ち上がれ! 折れない魂で Stand up! Get up! 勝ちに行けっ! Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) オレたち(オレたち) ガチで勝ちにっ! Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) オレたち(オレたち) ガチで!ガチで!ガガガ!ガチで勝とうゼッ! G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) ガチで勝ちにっ!ガガ! ガチで勝ちにっ!ガガ! ガチ!ガチ!ガガガガガガガガ! オレたちは今この瞬間 Never give up! 絶対に負けねぇ! ここにきた理由は Never give up!(Never give up!) 大丈夫!みんなついてる! Stand up! Get up! 何度も立ち上がれ! 折れない魂で Stand up! Get up! 勝ちに行けっ! Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) オレたち(オレたち) ガチで勝ちにっ! Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah!(Oh Yeah!) オレたち(オレたち) ガチで!ガチで!ガガ! ガチで!ガチで!ガガ! ガチで!ガチで!ガガ! ガチで勝とうゼッ! (Never give up! Never give up! リーヨ!) (Never give up! Never give up! リーヨ!) (Never give up! Never give up! リーヨ!) (Never give up! Never give up!) |Romaji GACHI de katou ZE! (Never give up! Never give up! RIIYO!) (Never give up! Never give up! RIIYO!) zutto sagashiteta wakariaeru hito omaera to deaeru hi wo ORE wa mattetan da! yatto mitsukatta (Hey! Hey! Hey!) MAJI ni nareru tomo chouzetsu na shinrai kankei OREtachi nara kateru! (RIIYO!) makeru koto nado kangaenai shi maketa to shitatte akiramenai shi doro ni mamireru kurai de ii ze saigo ni minna to waratte itai ze! saki ni aru shouri no tame ni doryoku oshimanai tankyuushin! kiai irero! yasumu hima nado nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai nai EVERY BODY FIGHT!! OREtachi wa ima kono shunkan Never give up! zettai ni makenee! koko ni kita riyuu wa Never give up! “katsu tame” da! Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) OREtachi (OREtachi) GACHI de kachi ni! Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) OREtachi (OREtachi) GACHI de! GACHI de! GAGAGA! GACHI de katou ZE! ano hi kara gyutto nigiri shimete iru omaera to chikatta yume ga mou sukoshi de kanau! koko ga shounenba! (HEY! HEY! HEY!) saigo no saigo made kyuukyoku no nebari misete nanto shitemo katsun da! (RIIYO!) doko de okiru ka DONDEN kaeshi nani ga okoru ka wa wakannai shi sore ga jinsei da! awateru na mawari yoku miro! hitori ja nai sa dare no tame? jibun no tame… soshite daiji na nakama no tame…! sente hisshou!! itsumo kanarazu maikai maikai maikai maikai maikai maikai maikai maikai te wa nukanai! daijoubu! minna tsuiteru! Stand up! Get up! nando mo tachi agare! orenai tamashii de Stand up! Get up! kachi ni ike!! Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) OREtachi (OREtachi) GACHI de kachi ni! Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) OREtachi (OREtachi) GACHI de! GACHI de! GAGAGA! GACHI de katou ZE! G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) GACHI de kachi ni! GAGA! GACHI de kachi ni! GAGA! GACHI! GACHI! GAGA GAGA GAGA GAGA! OREtachi wa ima kono shunkan Never give up! zettai ni makenee! koko ni kita riyuu wa Never give up! (Never give up!) daijoubu! minna tsuiteru! Stand up! Get up! nando mo tachi agare! orenai tamashii de Stand up! Get up! kachi ni ike!! Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) OREtachi (OREtachi) GACHI de kachi ni! Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah!) OREtachi (OREtachi) GACHI de! GACHI de! GAGA! GACHI de! GACHI de! GAGA! GACHI de! GACHI de! GAGA! GACHI de katou ZE! (Never give up! Never give up! RIIYO) (Never give up! Never give up! RIIYO!) (Never give up! Never give up! RIIYO!) (Never give up! Never give up!) |-|Tiếng Anh= Let's win with a slam! (Never give up! Never give up! Riyo!) (Never give up! Never give up! Riyo!) I was always searching for people I could come to understand I’ve been waiting for the day when I could meet you! I’ve finally found them (Hey! Hey! Hey!) Friends I can be real with Our transcending relationship of trust We can win this! (Riyo!) I can’t think about losing Even if I did lose, I won’t give up It’s fine if I have to get covered in mud I want to be laughing with everyone to the very end! For the victory that lies ahead My inquisitive heart will always push on! Put some spirit into it! There’s no time to rest None none none none none none none none None none none none none none none none EVERY BODY FIGHT!! At this very moment Never give up! We’ll never give up! The reason we came here Never give up! We’re here to win! Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) We (We) We’ll win with a slam! Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) We (We) With a slam! With a slam! Sl sl sl! Let’s win with a slam! I’ve had a firm grip on it ever since that day The dream I swore to keep with you will come true soon! This is the place to show your stuff! (Hey! Hey! Hey!) To the very end Show me your ultimate persistence Win no matter what you have to do! (Riyo!) No matter where it happens, turn the tables around completely Who knows what’ll happen That’s life! Don’t panic Take a good look around! You’re not alone Who’s it for? For yourself… And for your precious friends…! First come first serve! Always, for sure Every time every time every time every time Every time every time every time every time Don’t go easy! It’s all right! We’re all here with you! Stand up! Get up! Stand up as many times as it takes! With your never-breaking soul Stand up! Get up! Let’s go win!! Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) We (We) We’ll win with a slam! Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) We (We) With a slam! With a slam! Sl sl sl! Let’s win with a slam! G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) G!A!C!H!I!(GACHI!) Win with a slam! Sl! Win with a slam! Sl! Slam! Slam! Sl-sl-sl-sl-sl-sl-sl-sl! At this very moment Never give up! We’ll never give up! The reason we came here Never give up! It’s all right! We’re all here with you! Stand up! Get up! Stand up as many times as it takes! With your never-breaking soul Stand up! Get up! Let’s go win!! Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) We (We) We’ll win with a slam! Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) We (We) With a slam! With a slam! Sl-sl! With a slam! With a slam! Sl-sl! With a slam! With a slam! Sl-sl! Let’s win with a slam! (Never give up! Nerver give up! Riyo!) (Never give up! Nerver give up! Riyo!) (Never give up! Nerver give up! Riyo!) (Never give up! Nerver give up!) Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài mở đầu